1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED element, and more particularly to an LED element for an LED stream.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED stream includes multiple LED elements. The LED elements are connected in serial by one wire. With reference to FIG. 4, an exploded perspective view of one LED element for the LED stream is shown. The LED element has an LED (50) and a seat (60). The LED (50) has a body (51) and two pins (52, 53) downwardly extended from a bottom of the body (51). With further reference to FIG. 5, the seat (60) has a cylinder upper portion (61) and a rectangular lower portion (62). An upper chamber (611) is defined in the upper portion (61) of the seat (60) and a lower chamber (621) is defined in the lower portion (62) of the seat (60). The upper chamber (611) communicates with the lower chamber (621). In addition, an upper opening (612) is defined on top of the upper portion (61) and communicates with the upper chamber (611). Two opposite lower slots (622, 623) are defined on the bottom of the lower portion (62) and communicate with the lower chamber (621).
To assemble the LED element, glue is provided on the periphery of the upper portion (21). The two pins (52, 53) of the LED (50) downwardly plug into the seat (60) through the upper opening (612), the upper chamber (611) and the lower chamber (621) and then respectively pass through the corresponding slot (622, 623). The LED (50) is mounted on the periphery of the upper portion (61) of the seat (60). With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, the two pins (52, 53) are cut and then respectively and outwardly bent to be against the corresponding outside of the lower portion (62) of the seat (60). With reference to FIG. 7, the two pin segments (521, 531) against the outside of the seat (60) are used to electronically connect to the wire of the LED stream.
Based on the foregoing description, a conventional process of manufacturing the conventional LED element has steps of preparing a seat and an LED, supplying glue, cutting pins and bending pins. However, if the number of steps of the manufacturing process can be reduced, the amount of the LED element for the LED stream is increased effectively.